<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Liceo Furinkan - 10 anni dopo by MaryFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865170">Liceo Furinkan - 10 anni dopo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl'>MaryFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ranma 1/2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, adult characters, after years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno sguardo alle vita di Ranma e Akane 10 anni dopo il diploma.<br/>La storia toccherà le vite anche degli altri personaggi della serie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246256">Furinkan High 10 Year Reunion</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurseMonger/pseuds/PurseMonger">PurseMonger</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa è la traduzione di una fanfiction dall'inglese, realizzata dopo aver ottenuto il consenso dell'autrice originale.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akane Tendo si fermò davanti ai cancelli del liceo Furinkan con un sorriso mentre un fiume di ricordi la investiva. Era una miscela di ricordi belli e brutti, ma la maggior parte di loro riguardava un solo ragazzo, talvolta una ragazza, occasionalmente gatto, con un codino e un’affinità per gli abiti in stile cinese. Ancora si stupiva di quanto la sua vita allora ruotasse attorno a lui. Si diresse verso la palestra, non sapendo se lui avrebbe partecipato al ritrovo, ma sperando che si presentasse. Dopotutto, erano passati sei anni da quando lo aveva visto ed era stato un incontro breve ma molto memorabile.<br/>
</p>
<p>
Akane si avvicinò al tavolo dell’accoglienza e fornì il suo nome all’uomo alto e scarno che era seduto.<br/></p><p>
“Akane Tendo?”<br/></p><p>
“Sì”<br/></p><p>
“Probabilmente non mi riconosci, ma ero nella tua classe”<br/></p><p>
Akane inclinò la testa da un lato, corrugando le sopracciglia prima di capire e sorridere ampiamente. “Gosunkugi! Come stai?”<br/></p><p>
Gosunkugi rimase immobile per un minuto, perso nel bagliore del suo sorriso radioso. Riprendendosi dallo stordimento, porse ad Akane il cartellino con il suo nome. Abbassò lo sguardo prima di dire, “Sto bene. S-se aspetti un secondo, ti accompagno e possiamo parlare”<br/></p><p>
Akane gli sorride di nuovo e annuì prima di avvicinarsi per mettersi la targhetta. Gosunkugi conversò rapidamente con l’altra persona seduta al tavolo prima di raggiungerla.<br/></p><p>
“Uhm. Allora. Come va?” chiese Gosunguki mentre entravano in palestra.<br/></p><p>
Akane si guardò intorno e notò la decorazione della palestra. Tavoli e sedie erano sistemati attorno al perimetro, lasciando al centro una piccola zona per ballare. Sul lato sinistro c’era un bar e presso il palco c’era un dj. La palestra era già piena di gente, vari gruppi erano seduti ai tavoli a parlare e ridere mentre altri si stavano già divertendo sulla pista da ballo.<br/></p><p>
“Bene” avvicinandosi al bar, entrambi ordinarono da bere prima di trovare un posto dove sistemarsi e chiacchierare. “E tu? Cosa fai adesso? Non ho più avuto tue notizie da quando ci siamo diplomati”<br/></p><p>
“Bene, ora sono un fotografo. Principalmente stampo annunci per riviste ma cerco di partecipare ad alcuni eventi sportivi durante tutto l’anno”<br/></p><p>
“Oh, è vero! Avevi sempre una macchina fotografica con te. Scattavi foto per l’annuario, vero?”<br/></p><p>
Gosunkugi si sfregò dietro la nuca, “Uhm...sì...l’annuario. In realtà sono diventato davvero bravo a scattare istantanee di...persone mentre eravamo al liceo. Mi sono iscritto al club di fotografia al college e ho iniziato a pubblicare le mie foto sul giornale della scuola. Alcune mie foto sono state utilizzate dai notiziari locali, altre in quelli nazionali. Dopo che mi sono laureato, le cose sono decollate”<br/></p><p>
“È fantastico, Gosunkugi. Sei davvero fortunato ad aver fatto carriera con qualcosa che ami”<br/></p><p>
Lui le rivolse un timido sorriso prima di chiedere, “Allora, che mi dici di te? Che fai adesso? S-sei sposata?”<br/></p><p>
“Io? Attualmente lavoro per un’azienda che produce attrezzature sportive. Contribuisco a creare una linea di attrezzature sportive progettata per le donne. E no, non sono sposata”<br/></p><p>
“Aspetta, cos’è successo al dojo? Pensavo fossi l’erede del dojo della tua famiglia?”<br/></p><p>
Lei fece un piccolo sorriso triste, “No, non sono mai stata l’erede”<br/></p><p>
“Akane!”<br/></p><p>
Akane si voltò e vide una ragazza sorridente dai capelli corvini raccolti in una coda di cavallo accanto a una ragazza bruna palesemente incinta i cui capelli arrivavano a metà schiena. Si voltò verso l’uomo accanto a lei e disse, “Scusa Gosunkugi, ma devo andare a salutare Sayuri e Yuka. Ci vediamo più tardi”<br/></p><p>
Dall’altra parte della palestra, Ranma stava parlando o fingeva di parlare con i suoi amici. Nel corso degli anni e delle innumerevoli riunioni sociali in grado di intorpidire la mente, Ranma aveva perfezionato l’arte di apparire interessato e coinvolto mentre lasciava vagare la mente. L’aveva soprannominata la Tecnica del Sonnambulo Saotome.<br/>
Ranma non aveva idea di come fosse arrivato lì, non aveva programmato di essere presente ma, prima che se ne fosse reso conto, si era ritrovato a recarsi in palestra. Se fosse stato onesto con se stesso, cosa che al momento stava attivamente evitando, sapeva esattamente perché era lì e la ragione era appena entrata. Non lo sorprese che, pur non vedendola da sei anni, potesse ancora percepire la sua presenza quando lei era vicina. Si guardò intorno e la vide entrare con un tizio che non riconosceva e rimase senza parole. Sembrava esattamente la stessa ma contemporaneamente così diversa. Aveva perso la rotondità da ragazzina sul viso, facendo risaltare gli zigomi e lasciando apparire i suoi incredibili e grandi occhi marroni ancora più larghi di quanto ricordasse. Aveva lasciato crescere i capelli, che erano spostati di lato e arricciati in fondo. Anche dall’altro lato della stanza, poteva vedere che il suo sorriso era esattamente lo stesso. Dal momento in cui l’aveva incontrata, era sempre stato il suo sorriso a fargli battere il cuore.<br/></p><p>
Quando il suo cervello riprese a funzionare, la osservò per bene e fu contento di essere riuscito a vederla da lontano prima di provare a parlarle. Anche se Ranma la definiva un maschiaccio, sapeva che ad Akane era sempre piaciuto indossare gonne e abiti, a meno che non si allenasse. Quindi vederla con un vestitino non era una sorpresa: la sorpresa era lo stile dell’indumento che portava. Akane indossava un abito da cocktail blu scuro, con una scollatura a cuore che dimostrava che non poteva più definirla piatta. Il capo aveva spalline che si incrociavano sul retro, terminando molto in basso e sfoggiando la pelle liscia della sua schiena. La parte inferiore era aderente e si arrestava appena sopra le ginocchia e i tacchi alti abbinati evidenziavano i suoi fianchi sinuosi e le gambe atletiche. Ranma avrebbe sbavato se la sua bocca non si fosse già seccata. Fortunatamente, aveva un drink che bevve in un sorso. Si guardò intorno e si rese conto di non essere il solo ad aver notato il suo ingresso; metà degli uomini presenti ammiravano quella stessa visione e sentì il sangue che iniziava a ribollire. Ranma guardò Akane, che sembrava ignara più che mai di come influenzasse il pubblico maschile che la circondava.<br/></p><p>
Da grande artista marziale qual era, Ranma stava elaborando una strategia di battaglia su come affrontare Akane. Voleva il piano di attacco perfetto poiché non si sentiva sicuro di se stesso. Erano passati anni da quando non si era sentito in imbarazzo con una donna e non gli piaceva quella sensazione.<br/></p><p>
-Stupido maschiaccio- pensò con un sorriso.<br/></p><p>
“Allora Ranma, cos’hai combinato. Non ti vedo in giro da circa cinque anni”<br/></p><p>
“Oh, niente di che. In viaggio per lavoro, sono nei servizi di protezione”<br/></p><p>
“Oh davvero” disse Daisuke, “cosa comporta?”<br/></p><p>
“Stare insieme a persone ricche assicurandosi che non si facciano male o muoiano” rispose Ranma, scrollando le spalle con aria annoiata.<br/></p><p>
In quel momento sentirono tutti uno stridente “Akane!” e si girarono per capire cosa succedesse. Daisuke roteò gli occhi. “Farò meglio ad andare e assicurarmi che Yuka non si entusiasmi troppo facendosi male nel saltellare su e giù”, sorrise e guardò Ranma, “Ehi, Ranma, non sei ancora stato adeguatamente presentato a mia moglie, vero? Perché non vieni con me, ti presenterò come si deve”<br/></p><p>
Ranma roteò gli occhi e scrollò le spalle, “Sicuro”<br/></p><p>
Si avvicinarono proprio mentre Akane iniziava a ridere per un commento di Sayuri. Dai mise le braccia intorno al ventre di Yuka, facendo piccoli movimenti circolari attorno al suo grosso pancione mentre le dava un bacio sulla guancia da dietro.<br/></p><p>
“Ciao dolcezza”<br/></p><p>
“Dai! Mi hai spaventato”<br/></p><p>
Lui rise. “Scusa. Volevo solo sfoggiare la mia adorabile moglie a un mio vecchio amico. Ricordi Ranma Saotome, vero tesoro? Ranma, questa è mia moglie, Yuka Yamamoto” disse con voce piena di orgoglio.<br/></p><p>
Ranma sorrise e fece un lieve inchino. “Piacere di conoscerla, signora Yamamoto”<br/></p><p>
Yuka ridacchiò e fece un inchino per quanto le sue condizioni potessero concedere, prima di dire: “Ciao Ranma. È bello rivederti. Ricordi Sayuri e Akane, vero?” ci fu un lampo malizioso nel suo sguardo mentre strizzava l’occhio a Ranma, poi afferrò la mano di Akane tirandola in avanti e piazzandola faccia a faccia con Ranma.<br/></p><p>
“Discreta. Davvero discreta, Yuka” disse Akane ridendo per le buffonate dei suoi amici. Era confortante per lei sapere che certe cose non erano cambiate e il tentativo della sua migliore amica di fare da Cupido era una di queste. “Ciao Dai, ciao Ranma. Stavamo per trovare un tavolo in modo che Yuka possa far riposare i piedi. Vi va di unirvi a noi?”<br/></p><p>
“Certo che sì, vero Ranma!” prima di aspettare una risposta, Daisuke prese la mano di Yuka e condusse il gruppo al tavolo vuoto più vicino. “Allora Akane, non pensavamo che ce l’avresti fatta stasera”<br/></p><p>
“Ho rischiato, infatti. Con il trasferimento, la situazione è diventata un po’ matta, ma sono riuscita a impacchettare tutto la settimana scorsa”<br/></p><p>
“Trasferimento? Dove ti trasferisci?” chiese Ranma.<br/></p><p>
“Qui, in realtà. La società per cui lavoro sta aprendo una filiale a Tokyo e mi ha offerto una posizione. È stata un’ottima proposta e significava che potevo tornare a casa, quindi ho colto al volo l’occasione. Sono tornata solo lunedì”<br/></p><p>
“Quindi stai al dojo?”<br/></p><p>
“No, sono stata in hotel per alcuni giorni mentre mi organizzavo. Ho lavorato con un agente in mobiliare mentre ero ancora a Boston e ho cercato un appartamento prima di tornare. Ho firmato un contratto di locazione alcuni giorni fa e mi sono sistemata”<br/></p><p>
“Wow, hai fatto piuttosto in fretta” commentò Sayuri.<br/></p><p>
“Beh, è di aiuto il fatto che conosca l’area e non nuoce che Nabiki sia la proprietaria dell’agenzia che mi sta aiutando con il trasferimento”<br/></p><p>
“Ran-chan!”<br/></p><p>
Tutti si girarono per vedere Ukyo che si avvicinava al tavolo. Indossava pantaloni eleganti con un top di paillettes scollato. Sembrava che avesse ancora un’avversione per gli abiti, ma non aveva problemi a sottolineare le sue grazie. Ranma si alzò per abbracciare Ukyo e si rivolse al gruppo, “Ucchan, ricordi tutti?”<br/></p><p>
“Certo!” sorrise lei calorosamente salutando Daisuke, Yuka e Sayuri. Quindi si rivolse ad Akane e le fece un cenno prima di riportare la sua attenzione su Ranma. Era ovvio per tutti che Ukyo non aveva intenzione di unirsi a loro o di conversare con il resto del gruppo. Akane fece uno sforzo considerevole per non alzare gli occhi prima di rivolgersi ai suoi amici. Era sinceramente sorpresa che Ukyo provasse rancore nei suoi confronti dopo tanti anni, ma non si sarebbe arrabbiata. La piccola interazione non passò inosservata a Ranma, che era perplesso dall’apparente animosità di Ukyo.<br/></p><p>
“Allora, Ucchan, come stai? Non di vedo dal matrimonio, dov’è Konatsu?”<br/></p><p>
“Oh, è a casa con la bambina”<br/></p><p>
“Avete una bambina? Congratulazioni!”<br/></p><p>
Ukyo gli lanciò uno sguardo irritato prima di dire, “Sì, Chiyo compie un anno il prossimo mese. Lo avresti saputo se fossi tornato a casa più spesso. O se avessi scritto. O chiamato”<br/></p><p>
“Sì. Sai che non sono bravo con quel genere di cose, scusa” rispose Ranma senza essere realmente mortificato.<br/></p><p>
Ukyo scrollò le spalle in risposta prima di stringere gli occhi in direzione di Akane, “Sembra che tu sappia rimanere in contatto quando vuoi”<br/></p><p>
Ranma scosse il capo, “Non sono sicuro di cosa tu voglia dire, Ucchan”<br/></p><p>
Ukyo sembrò pronta ad esplodere. Gli prese la mano e lo trascinò via dal gruppo. “Dopo tutto quello che ti ha fatto passare, non posso credere che tu sia qui con lei! A che diamine stai pensando?”<br/></p><p>
Irritato da quello sfogo, Ranma cercò di spiegare. “Per tua informazione, non sono venuto con Akane, ci siamo incontrati un paio di minuti fa. Ma anche se fossi venuto con lei, qual è il problema? Pensavo che avessimo superato questa storia anni fa, perché adesso ti disturba?”<br/></p><p>
Ukyo non voleva ammettere la verità, cioè che sebbene le piacesse la sua vita, si sentiva sempre come se si fosse accontentata. Sapeva di avere un buon marito che le era devoto, una bambina che amava più della sua stessa vita e un’attività di successo, ma c’era una parte di lei che non aveva mai abbandonato il sogno rappresentato da Ranma. A tarda notte, quando tutti dormivano, pensava ancora a lui che se ne andava e immaginava come sarebbe stata la sua vita se solo l’avesse amata. Dava tutta la colpa ad Akane. Ukyo sapeva che era sempre stata Akane, e non Shan Pu o Kodachi, ad avere il cuore di Ranma. Aveva trascorso troppo tempo a negarlo, sperando di riuscire a conquistarlo. Ukyo aveva pensato di averla superata, ma vederli insieme quella sera era come riaprire una vecchia ferita mai guarita correttamente. Non voleva incolpare Ranma, quindi concentrò il suo dolore sul seguente probabile obiettivo.<br/></p><p>
“Io...non voglio vederti di nuovo ferito. Io ero presente quando lei se n’è andata la prima volta”<br/></p><p>
Ranma sospirò: “Apprezzo la tua preoccupazione, Ucchan, davvero. Ma non c’è motivo di essere ostile o scortese nei confronti di Akane per questo”<br/></p><p>
Il commento di Ranma ottenne il contrario di quanto aveva sperato. Ukyo restrinse ulteriormente gli occhi e sibilò: “Non posso credere che tu ANCORA la protegga dopo tutto questo tempo!”<br/></p><p>
Quindi si voltò e scappò via lasciandosi alle spalle un confuso Ranma. Questi decise che se tutti gli altri volessero ignorare l’accaduto, lui sarebbe stato più che felice di assecondarli.<br/></p><p>
“Allora...Akane, ci stavi raccontando del tuo trasferimento?”<br/></p><p>
“Cosa? Oh, sì. Uhm...sono tornata a Tokyo. Non c’è davvero molto altro da dire. Mi sono presa questa settimana libera per sistemarmi e inizierò a lavorare lunedì. E tu, Ranma? L’ultima volta ho sentito che stavi viaggiando per il mondo. Sono sorpresa che tu ce l’abbia fatta a essere qui stasera”<br/></p><p>
“Ho appena finito un incarico dovendo seguire una popstar viziata in giro per il suo tour mondiale e ho deciso di concedermi un paio di settimane prima di accettare un nuovo lavoro”<br/></p><p>
Daisuke sorrise, “Sembra che voi due vi siate tenuti d’occhio”<br/></p><p>
“Sai, non è poi così difficile se si considera che i nostri genitori vivono nella stessa casa”<br/></p><p>
“Non pensavo che i tuoi genitori stessero ancora al dojo”<br/></p><p>
“Poco dopo il diploma, Kasumi ha sposato il dottor Tofu ed è andata via di casa. La mamma ha finito per prendersi carico di tutte le faccende domestiche, il che la faceva sentire meglio dato che viveva nel dojo. A differenza di papà, era a disagio per l’ospitalità gratuita dei Tendo”<br/></p><p>
Akane aggiunse, “Ha davvero funzionato alla grande. Visto che tutte noi siamo fuori casa, è bello sapere che papà ha qualcuno che si prende cura di lui. La zietta tiene d’occhio i nostri padri per assicurarsi che non pianifichino nulla di troppo stupido”<br/></p><p>
“Akane!”, il gruppo si voltò e vide una ragazza che si avvicinava.<br/></p><p>
“Yumi! Che bello vederti!”<br/></p><p>
“Ciao a tutti!” Yumi fece un cenno al gruppo prima di rivolgere alla sua attenzione ad Akane, “Il resto della squadra di pallavolo è sulla pista da ballo. Puoi venire a salutare? Vogliamo fare una foto di gruppo!”<br/></p><p>
“Certo, sembra divertente” Akane si voltò verso il tavolo e disse, “Scusatemi per un momento”<br/></p><p>
Dopo aver raggiunto la vecchia squadra di pallavolo e aver fatto tonnellate di foto sciocche, Akane si recò al bagno. Entrò proprio mentre Ukyo si stava lavando le mani. Akane fece un cenno a Ukyo prima di dirigersi verso una cabina, ma fu fermata quando Ukyo la chiamò.<br/></p><p>
“Tendo”<br/></p><p>
“Sì, Ukyo?”<br/></p><p>
“Sai, non pensavo che ti avrei vista stasera, non dopo il modo in cui sei scappata”<br/></p><p>
“Scappata? Non so davvero di cosa parli. Ti comporti come se fossi fuggita senza dire a nessuno dove stavo andando. Sono partita per studiare all’estero. Ricordi, vero? Eri alla mia festa di addio”<br/></p><p>
“Oh, ricordo. Hai abbandonato Ran-chan come se non significasse niente per te e sono stata io quella che è rimasta per lui”<br/></p><p>
“Da quello che ricordo, tu eri più che felice di vedermi andare via così da poter avere il tuo Ran-chan tutto per te. In effetti tu, Shan Pu e Kodachi eravate così felici della mia partenza che siete state voi ad organizzare la festa! È stata una delle poche volte in cui voi tre avete davvero lavorato insieme”<br/></p><p>
“Questo non cambia quello che è successo dopo!”<br/></p><p>
Akane sospirò e fece un profondo respiro nel tentativo di controllarsi. “Ukyo, davvero non capisco perché sei arrabbiata e perché mi stai incolpando. Non sono responsabile per quello che è successo dopo che me ne sono andata, dato che NON C’ERO. E dal momento che abbiamo appena discusso del fatto che sono partita con la benedizione di tutti, allora non dovremmo avere problemi. Giusto?”<br/></p><p>
“Oh no. Non pensare di cavartela così facilmente”<br/></p><p>
Akane ne ebbe abbastanza ed esplose. “CAVARMELA DA COSA? Non capisco di cosa mi stai incolpando!”<br/></p><p>
“Ranma! È cambiato dopo che te ne sei andata! Non è più stato lo stesso e tutto grazie a te!” le urlò Ukyo puntandole il dito.<br/></p><p>
“Tutto questo è ridicolo, è successo OTTO anni fa. Se lui è cambiato dopo che me ne sono andata, è stata una sua scelta. Se sei arrabbiata perché non ha scelto te, allora arrabbiati con lui. Non siamo più ragazzine, ho smesso di litigare con te per un ragazzo”<br/></p><p>
Ukyo rimase lì a ribollire. Si aspettava l’Akane che conosceva, quella che poteva essere facilmente provocata in una rissa. La persona di fronte a lei era diversa e Ukyo era troppo emotiva per pensare lucidamente. “Non pensare che sia finita” spiegò e si precipitò fuori dal bagno.<br/></p><p>
Akane si prese del tempo per calmarsi prima di tornare fuori. Ogni volta che ebbe un momento libero durante il resto della serata, lanciava un’occhiata a Ranma, come se solo guardandolo riuscisse a capire cosa intendesse Ukyo parlando del suo cambiamento. Ebbe anche il tempo di osservare com’era cambiato fisicamente. Notò che si era fatto più alto e aveva perso la leggerezza tipica dei ragazzi adolescenti. Le sue spalle erano più larghe, il suo petto ampio e muscoloso ma la sua vita ancora sottile. Portava ancora i capelli in una treccia. Erano spariti – almeno per quella sera – i suoi soliti abiti cinesi, sostituiti con un completo scuro ovviamente ben tagliato. Aveva scelto una camicia scura sotto la giacca, rinunciando alla cravatta e con il primo bottone slacciato, il che permetteva di intravedere il suo petto. Ogni volta che lo guardava, Akane provava il travolgente desiderio di baciare quel punto in cui le clavicole si incontravano. Notò che era disinvolto come sempre, ma grazie al suo occhio da artista marziale capiva che lui era consapevole di ciò che lo circondava e pronto a reagire se fosse successo qualcosa di imprevisto. Pensò che avesse molta pratica dato il suo lavoro.<br/></p><p>
Il resto della serata fu priva di sorprese, con Ranma o Akane – principalmente Akane – che venivano rubati al gruppo non appena l’altro tornava. La sera stava volgendo al termine quando Ranma si avvicinò a Daisuke. Si rese conto di non vedere Akane da un po’ e si guardò intorno. “Se stai cercando Akane, se n’è andata circa mezz’ora fa. Yuka si sentiva stanca e l’avrei portata a casa ma Akane mi ha detto che voleva più tempo tra ragazze, e sono andate via con Sayuri. Mi è stato consigliato di ‘prendere il mio tempo’ prima di tornare a casa. So che ci saranno molte risatine quando tornerò, quindi resto qui più che posso”<br/></p><p>
Ranma ridacchiò. “Ti va di andare al bar in fondo alla strada?”<br/></p><p>
Daisuke sembrò un po’ imbarazzato, “Uhm. Mi va ma a un certo punto andrò a controllare Yuka. Dovrebbe partorire da un giorno all’altro e non voglio che esageri”<br/></p><p>
“Nessun problema. È stato bello vederti”<br/></p><p>
I due vecchi amici si strinsero la mano e si separarono con la promessa di incontrarsi in un vago punto futuro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitolo Due</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akane si guardò intorno nel suo ufficio, sorrise soddisfatta e si spolverò le mani. Aveva deciso di mettersi al lavoro sabato mattina per avere il tempo necessario di organizzarsi. Aveva programmato di sistemare il suo ufficio prima di iniziare a lavorare il lunedì successivo. Nel corso degli anni e del caos, aveva imparato a gestire meglio le crisi organizzando l’ambiente in cui si trovava. Dopo aver lasciato Nerima, Akane aveva imparato che non era solo Ranma a essere una calamita per problemi e follia.<br/>Akane stava esaminando il suo cellulare mentre usciva dall’ufficio per pranzare. Quando girò l’angolo, urtò contro una solida massa che la fece cadere a terra. Si rialzò aggiustandosi i vestiti mentre diceva: “Mi scusi. Non stavo guardando dove andavo”<br/>“Ancora goffa come sempre, vedo”<br/>Akane sollevò la testa al suono di quella voce familiare, “Ranma?”<br/>Ranma rispose, “Ehi, Akane” e allungò la mano per aiutarla.<br/>“Che ci fai qui?”<br/>“Il mio hotel è in fondo alla strada. Stavo facendo una passeggiata, cercando un posto dove mangiare. E tu?”<br/>“Sono uscita dal lavoro per andare a prendere qualcosa per pranzo”<br/>Ranma la guardò confuso e notò i suoi pantaloni da yoga e la maglietta aderente.<br/>“Lavoro? Pensavo che non iniziassi prima di lunedì”<br/>“Infatti, ma visto che sono arrivate tutte le mie cose, ho pensato di iniziare a spacchettare per sistemare l’ufficio”<br/>“Dato che sei in pausa, ti va di pranzare con me?”<br/>“Certo. Stavo andando al locale in fondo alla strada, a meno che non ti vada qualcos’altro?”<br/>“No, non mi va nulla in particolare”<br/>I due rimasero relativamente silenziosi durante la passeggiata e mentre aspettavano i loro piatti.<br/>“Allora”<br/>“Allora”<br/>“Questo è...”<br/>“Imbarazzante?”<br/>Ranma sorrise. “Sì e no”<br/>Akane inclinò la testa e si grattò il naso. “Strano, ho capito”<br/>“Non c’è modo per rendere le cose più facili, vero?”<br/>Akane rifletté per un momento. Bevendo un sorso di the, sorrise: “Sai cosa mi è davvero mancato mentre ero a Boston? Del buon the. Ho sviluppato la passione per il caffè ma non c’è niente come una buona tazza di the. E con le mie abilità culinarie, non potrei mai farlo buono come quello di Kasumi”<br/>Ranma sorrise, grato che lei avesse fornito un’apertura per iniziare la conversazione. “Ti è piaciuto vivere a Boston?”<br/>“È stato bello, ero felice lì”<br/>“Si vede. Che sei felice, intendo. Ti trovo bene”<br/>“Grazie. Dopotutto, non potevo rimanere per sempre un maschiaccio arrabbiato, per niente carino, mascolino, no?”<br/>Ranma fu sorpreso che non ci fosse animosità nella sua voce mentre lei parlava, sorridendo sinceramente. “Ok. Chi sei e cosa ne hai fatto della vera Akane?”<br/>Akane rise. “Oh, c’è ancora. Ho ancora un bel caratterino, sono solo più brava a controllarlo. Anche tu sembri diverso. Non mi hai ancora insultata”<br/>“Beh, non potevo rimanere un idiota pervertito per sempre, no?” <br/>Rimasero in silenzio per un po’ prima che Ranma decidesse di porre la domanda che lo tormentava da sei anni. “Akane, dopo che...ci siamo incontrati...perché te ne sei andata?”<br/> <br/>Sei anni prima<br/>Akane non ricordava di essere mai stata di migliore umore. Si era diplomata l’anno prima e stava finendo il suo primo anno con un lavoro che amava! Aveva fatto uno stage presso un’azienda produttrice di attrezzature sportive durante l’ultimo semestre ed era stata contenta quando le avevano offerto una posizione a tempo pieno quando si era laureata. Era stata una decisione difficile ma aveva deciso di accettare l’offerta e rimanere a Boston invece di tornare a casa in Giappone. L’ultimo anno era stato emozionante; per la prima volta nella sua vita si era sentita veramente indipendente. Aveva iniziato a fare amicizia al lavoro e persino a frequentare qualcuno. Era orgogliosa di affermare che era brava nel suo lavoro. Così brava che l’avevano mandata a una conferenza a New York. Era la prima volta che si trovava in città e stava allegramente giocando a fare la turista ora che aveva del tempo libero. Stava vagando per Times Square da sola, godendosi il luogo, quando sentì il suo nome. Si voltò e si immobilizzò sui suoi passi. La sua mente sembrò congelarsi mentre fissava l’ultima persona che si aspettava di vedere.<br/>Era un raro giorno che Ranma aveva per se stesso. Il ricco gentiluomo per il quale stava lavorando come guardia del corpo aveva deciso di rimanere in casa quel giorno e lasciare che la sua nuova amante lo intrattenesse in privato. Dato che era la sua prima volta a New York, aveva deciso di andare in giro per adocchiare i posti che aveva visto solo nei film. Era in piedi su una mediana vicino a Times Square quando passò una ragazza dai capelli scuri che indossava un prendisole. Prima di capire cosa stesse facendo, lui aveva chiamato il suo nome. Ovviamente lei era sconvolta tanto quanto lui. Le si avvicinò, incerto su cosa dire o fare.<br/>“Ciao”<br/>“Ciao”<br/>Rimasero lì a fissarsi mentre la gente passava intorno. Potevano rimanere lì paralizzati tutto il giorno, ma qualcuno urtò Akane, spingendola direttamente sul petto di Ranma. Lui l’afferrò, mettendole le mani sulle spalle per aiutarla a trovare l’equilibrio. Si guardarono e si voltarono all’unisono, camminando insieme in silenzio. Attraversarono qualche isolato quando Ranma la trascinò in un bar.<br/>“Beviamo qualcosa e sediamoci un secondo”<br/>Con sua sorpresa, lei non obiettò.<br/>Akane si sedette a un tavolo mentre Ranma si metteva in fila per comprare da bere. Non riusciva a credere di essersi imbattuta in lui, lì. Era completamente felice qualche minuto prima e ora non sapeva come si sentiva. Le ci era voluto un po’, ma aveva imparato a smettere di pensare a Ranma, le era diventato facile ignorare la parte della sua mente che pensava a lui casualmente. La sua improvvisa apparizione le causò la rottura di tutti i piccoli muri ordinati che era riuscita a costruire.<br/>I suoi nervi non erano aiutati dal fatto che lui fosse bello, davvero bello. Indossava una t-shirt con scollo a V aderente e nera, jeans scuri, una giacca di pelle e stivali neri. Anche con la giacca addosso, poteva vedere i forti muscoli del suo petto delineati dalla sua camicia. Quell’outfil gli dava un’aria leggermente pericolosa e lei arrossì quando si rese conto di quanto le piacesse.<br/>Ranma non poteva crederci. La ragazza a cui aveva pensato negli ultimi due anni era lì. Aveva fantasticato molto su cos’avrebbe fatto o detto se l’avesse rivista. In ogni sua immaginazione era disinvolto e sicuro di sé, sapendo sempre cosa dire e come agire. Ma lei era sbucata all’improvviso e lo faceva sentire il ragazzo timido e socialmente a disagio di quando si erano incontrati per la prima volta.<br/>Non aiutava il fatto che lei fosse magnifica. Aveva sempre pensato che fosse bella, anche se aveva trascorso gran parte del tempo a negarlo con veemenza con chiunque lo ascoltasse. Indossava un prendisole azzurro aderente in vita, un paio di ballerine e un cardigan abbinato. I suoi capelli erano ancora corti e trattenuti con un’ampia fascia. Ranma si guardò intorno e la vide seduta vicino alla finestra, il sole la illuminava da dietro facendola risultare angelica e il suo cuore batté forte. Gemette pensando al suo profumo. Ne aveva ricevuto una buona zaffata quando lei gli era finita addosso. Era esattamente lo stesso che ricordava: una fragranza di sapone con un pizzico di vaniglia. La combinazione di fresco e leggermente dolce, perfetta per lei.<br/>“Ti piace ancora la limonata, vero?” chiese Ranma mentre le porgeva il bicchiere.<br/>“Sì, va benissimo”<br/>Rimasero in silenzio a sorseggiare le loro bevande.<br/>“Allora”<br/>“Allora”<br/>Akane iniziò a ridacchiare per il nervosismo. “Che ci fai qui, Ranma?”<br/>“Sono qui per lavoro. E tu?”<br/>“Idem. Ho finito tutto quello che dovevo fare ieri e ho programmato un giorno extra per fare un giro. Sono solo una turista oggi”<br/>“Anch’io. Ho il resto della giornata libera e ho deciso di dare un’occhiata alla città”<br/>Ci fu altro silenzio per un po’ prima che Akane chiedesse timidamente: “Uhm...vorresti...ti va di venire con me?” Ranma non rispose subito e lei aggiunse: “Cioè, non sei costretto. Se hai altre cose...”<br/>“Sì!” Akane fu chiaramente sospresa dall’improvvisa e forte risposta. “Intendo dire”, tossì Ranma, “sì, sembra divertente”. Akane rispose con uno smagliante sorriso. Quando lui riacquistò un po’ di lucidità mentale, chiese, “A-allora, dove avevi intenzione di andare oggi?”<br/>I due trascorsero il resto della giornata insieme a fare i turisti. All’inizio fu imbarazzante, ma in seguito si rilassarono e si divertirono. Fu di aiuto il fatto che, grazie a un accordo non espresso, evitarono qualsiasi questione riguardante tasti dolenti, inclusi, ma non solo, varie fidanzate, padri, rivali, dojo, cucina e porcellini neri con le bandane. <br/>L’unica cosa degna di nota che accadde quel pomeriggio fu quando si sedettero su una panchina a Central Park per pranzo. Optarono per hot dog e bibite, per gustare l’esperienza di New York. Il venditore ambulante non sembrò nemmeno sorpreso quando Ranma ordinò per sé cinque hot dog belli carichi. Stavano scartando i loro pianini quando un gruppo di ragazzi di scuola media passò correndo, sparandosi a vicenda con pistole d’acqua, colpendo Ranma e Akane proprio in faccia. Akane afferrò un tovagliolo con cui asciugarsi e quando lo osservò, rimase sconvolta di vedere che Ranma era ancora maschio.<br/>“Tu...sei guarito!”<br/>Ranma le sorrise con aria arrogante e disse: “Sì”<br/>Superando lo shock, Akane gli rifilò un abbraccio stretto per cui qualsiasi amazzone sarebbe stata orgogliosa. Arrossì quando si rese conto di ciò che stava facendo e si allontanò goffamente. Sorridendo ancora, prese il suo hot dog. Mangiarono in silenzio, godendosi il sole e la reciproca compagnia.<br/>Nessuno dei due lo avrebbe ammesso, ma fu uno dei giorni migliori che avessero mai avuto. Fu divertente stare insieme e ricordare le poche volte tranquille che avevano trascorso insieme quando erano più giovani.<br/>Dopo cena ricominciarono a passeggiare, nessuno dei due voleva che la giornata finisse. Ranma notò che erano vicini all’albergo in cui alloggiava.<br/>“Ehi, Akane, il mio hotel è qui vicino. Ti va di salire?”<br/>Akane alzò un sopracciglio. “Vuoi che venga nella tua stanza?”<br/>Ranma impiegò un secondo prima di capire la sua domanda. Cominciò ad agitare le mani di fronte a sé freneticamente. “Non in quel senso! Voglio dire...mi sono divertito, solo che...beh, pensavo che potremmo...non so, parlare o qualcosa del genere” concluse debolmente.<br/>Akane lo guardò e notò il rossore sul suo viso, si trattenne dal ridere. Non sembrava che stesse pianificando qualcosa di perverso e lei lo avrebbe picchiato se solo avesse provato qualcosa.<br/>“Va bene” rispose con un sorriso.<br/>Ranma sembrò stupito ma felice della sua risposta e la condusse verso il suo hotel. Ebbero un altro imbarazzante momento quando entrarono nella sua stanza in cui il letto king size era predominante. Fortunatamente, c’era una piccola area salotto su un lato dove si accomodarono.<br/>“Io...uhm...mi sono divertito oggi”<br/>“Anch’io. Sono contenta che ci siamo incontrati”<br/>“Non voglio rovinare l’atmosfera ma ho bisogno di sapere, perché te ne sei andata?”<br/>“Lo sai perché me ne sono andata”<br/>“No. So cos’hai detto a tutti, ma voglio sapere il vero motivo per cui sei partita”<br/>Akane rimase a lungo a fissarsi le mani. Non voleva approfondire tutti i motivi per cui se n’era andata ma, dopo tutto il tempo che era passato, sentiva di dovergli una sorta di spiegazione. Respirando profondamente, disse: “Un giorno dopo le lezioni, una professoressa mi prese da parte e mi parlò del programma di studi all’estero disponibile tramite l’università. Era rimasta colpita dal mio lavoro e pensava che sarebbe stata una buona opportunità per me, così mi esortò a considerarlo. Beh, all’inizio lo ignorai, non potevo davvero immaginare di andarmene di casa. Ma quando sono rientrata quella sera, noi litigammo per...non so, perché il cielo era blu. Iniziammo il tipico ciclo di insulti che terminò con me che ti martellavo o altro. I nostri padri iniziarono a parlare di dover unire le scuole e io corsi in camera mia. Iniziai a fare i compiti e trovai le brochure. Le fissai bene e pensai che essere altrove, in qualsiasi altro posto, forse poteva non essere una brutta cosa. Tu probabilmente non lo ricordi, ma ti cercai una settimana dopo. Eri nel dojo e ti chiesi se potevamo parlare. Ti dissi che non avevo bisogno che tu mi dichiarassi nulla; che non ero pronta per il matrimonio ma ti chiesi se potevi immaginare un futuro con me. Mi ignorasti, dicendomi che eri stanco di tutti quelli che ti facevano pressione che non avresti ‘mai sposato un maschiaccio androgino, che non sapeva mettere a bollire l’acqua senza istruzioni’. Presentai la mia domanda di iscrizione il giorno successivo” <br/>Ranma rimase fermo a guardarla prima di sbottare, “QUESTO è il motivo per cui te ne sei andata?”<br/>“Cosa significa ‘QUESTO’ è il motivo per cui me ne sono andata?”<br/>Ranma si alzò e iniziò a vagare per la stanza, borbottando tra sé, “Di tutti gli stupidi...” si fermò e guardò Akane prima di dire: “Ricordo quella conversazione. La ricordo perfettamente. Hai idea di cosa avevo passato quel giorno? Shan Pu aveva cercato di drogarmi e di trascinarmi via per un appuntamento. Ukyo l’aveva vista e fermata ma si aggrappò al mio braccio iniziando a strofinarsi contro di me, dicendomi i motivi per cui saremmo stati felici insieme. Alla fine riuscii a liberarmi di lei e trascorsi un’ora a trattare con Kodachi. Quando mi allontanai da lei, tornai a casa e scoprii che i nostri padri avevano programmato un altro matrimonio. Quel giorno ero al dojo perché stavo pulendo le decorazioni del matrimonio! Poi tu entrasti facendomi quella domanda. Ero frustrato, per questo ti urlai addosso. Non posso credere che tu mi abbia preso sul serio!” Ranma aveva iniziato a tirarsi il codino.<br/>Akane si alzò e gli si piazzò davanti. “Certo che ti ho preso sul serio! Mi hai sempre detto che non ero carina, che ero androgina, piatta come una tavola, maschiaccio! A peggiorare le cose, mi hai detto tutto ciò di fronte alle tue fidanzate ‘carine’. Cos’altro avrei dovuto pensare? Non hai idea di come mi facessi sentire! Non riesco a credere che tu ANCORA non capisca che ciò che esce dalla tua bocca ha importanza!”<br/>“So di essere stato stupido e di avere detto cose stupide, ma perché mi hai dovuto prendere sul serio quel giorno? Mi hai sempre perdonato e lasciato correre. Quella era solo una brutta giornata per affrontare QUEL discorso”<br/>“Tu non capisci! Quando mai c’è stata una BUONA giornata per parlare? Succedeva sempre qualcosa di folle e quando avevamo un momento di tranquillità, qualcuno ci interrompeva. Ero stufa. Ci eravamo diplomati due anni prima e non sembravi più incline a prendere una decisione. Ti sei comportato come se fossi felice di avere tutte quelle ragazze intorno che ti inseguivano e io avevo a che fare con questa situazione che mi veniva sbattuta in faccia OGNI GIORNO. Vedevo le mie amiche che frequentavano ragazzi, si innamoravano e si disinnamoravano. Alcuni di loro si sono fidanzati e sposati e noi eravamo ancora nelle stesse maledette condizioni!”<br/>A quel punto, Akane aveva iniziato a camminare agitando le braccia mentre urlava.<br/>“Quindi ho pensato che se non mi volevi, non mi volevi. Forse, solo forse, ero io a impedirti di esplorare il tuo rapporto con le altre ragazze. Sapevo di non aver mai reagito bene quando ti vedevo con loro e pensavo che tu fossi troppo spaventato da come mi sarei comportata, quindi non sei mai riuscito a trascorrere il tempo con loro come volevi. Ho pensato di rendere le cose più facili per tutte e andarmene. Dandoti un po’ di spazio per concentrarti sulle altre ragazze e scegliere quella che volevi davvero”, socchiuse gli occhi e gli puntò un dito accusatore, “E ha funzionato! Un anno dopo sei partito per la Cina con Shan Pu!”<br/>Ranma sentì il bisogno di sbattere la testa contro il muro, “Non sono partito con Shan Pu!”<br/>Quando Akane lo fulminò, aggiunse: “NON nel modo in cui tu stavi pensando! Il villaggio di Shan Pu era sull’orlo della guerra e avevano mandato un messaggio a Cologne spiegando la situazione, chiedendo a tutti di rientrare il più rapidamente possibile. La situazione era così grave che Cologne mi chiese di andare con loro per aiutare. All’inizio dissi di no, pensando che fosse un trucco per portarmi al villaggio e farmi sposare. Cologne mi giurò che non era una trappola e alla fine la convinsi ad accettare di sciogliere il bacio del matrimonio su di me e il bacio della morte su di te in cambio della mia partecipazione. Cologne giurò con il sangue. Rimasi lì per due mesi aiutando a difendere il villaggio prima che si raggiungesse una sorta di tregua. Dopo ciò, me ne sono andato e non sono più tornato. Da allora non ho più visto Shan Pu. Non è successo NIENTE mentre ero in Cina. Lo ammetto, l’avevo trovata attraente quando aveva cominciato a gettarsi su di me e sì, all’inizio gradivo le attenzioni” <br/>Ranma sospirò, sfregandosi le mani sul viso. “Mi sento ancora un idiota per come mi sono comportato quando Shan Pu aveva indossato quello stupido gioiello e si comportava come se mi odiasse. Ma non c’è mai stato niente tra me e Shan Pu. Non ho mai provato niente per lei”<br/>Akane rimase a fissare Ranma. C’erano troppe emozioni e troppe informazioni per poterle elaborare in poco tempo. Aveva passato anni a non pensare a quelle cose e ora, averle disposte di fronte a sé, la faceva sentire vulnerabile. Tutte le sue insicurezze sembravano essere ritornare precipitosamente, insieme alla rabbia e alla tristezza. La fece sentire peggio il fatto che fossero passati dal godersi la compagnia reciproca a litigare in un batter d’occhio. Improvvisamente, Akane lasciò cadere la sua posizione difensiva e guardò il pavimento, scuotendo la testa.<br/>“Questa è stata una cattiva idea. Non sarei dovuta venire qui”<br/>Akane si voltò per andarsene ma si fermò quando sentì la mano di Ranma sul suo polso.<br/>Ranma non si sentiva molto meglio. Finalmente aveva ricevuto alcune risposte da lei, ma lo facevano sentire peggio, non meglio. Ranma era sempre lo stesso, uno che prima agiva e dopo rifletteva (molto dopo), quindi era snervante non sapere cosa fare o dire. L’unica cosa di cui era certo era che non voleva che lei se ne andasse.<br/>“Non andartene”<br/>“Perché? Non cambia nulla di ciò che è successo”<br/>Ranma la guardò mentre si girava per affrontarlo, cercando chiaramente di ricacciare indietro le lacrime. Sapeva che non avrebbe mai provato a usare le lacrime contro di lui. Era l’unica persona nella sua vita che non aveva mai provato a manipolarlo.<br/>Quando lei riacquistò un po’ di controllo, continuò: “Alla fine ci ritroviamo sempre a litigare. Avremmo dovuto lasciare le cose come stavano”<br/>Ranma si avvicinò a lei, afferrandole l’altro polso.<br/>“Per favore, resta”<br/>Spostò la mano destra sul suo mento, sollevandole il viso e appoggiando la fronte contro la sua. Rimasero immobili per alcuni istanti prima che Ranma portasse la mano sulla sua testa e la spostasse verso la nuca, il pollice disegnava piccoli cerchi sulla sua gola. Si abbassò lentamente e la baciò morbidamente sulle labbra. Fu dolce, delicato e, secondo Akane, troppo breve. Mentre lui si allontanava, lei si sporse in avanti per un altro bacio. Si scambiarono baci aerei avanti e indietro fino a quando Akane si accostò a Ranma, avvolgendogli il collo con le braccia e lui le strinse la vita. Quando le loro labbra si toccarono, Akane aprì la bocca, facendo scorrere la lingua sul suo labbro inferiore. <br/>Ranma gemette alla sensazione e la strinse forte, approfondendo il bacio. Ranma la condusse lentamente nella stanza dove si sedette sul letto e tirò Akane sulle gambe mentre continuava a baciarla.<br/>Ansimando, Akane si tirò indietro, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua. Colse l’occasione per guardare Ranma negli occhi, li vide leggermente appannati e pieni di desiderio. Decidendo velocemente, lei si allontanò dalle gambe di Ranma. Questi avvertì un’ondata di delusione quando Akane si allontanò ma si trasformò in sorpresa quando lei gli si mise a cavalcioni e lo spinse a stendersi sulla schiena. Lo baciò di nuovo sulle labbra prima di spostarsi lungo la mascella e il collo, mentre le mani si allungavano sotto la maglietta per sentire i suoi duri addominali e si arrampicavano lentamente fino al petto.<br/>Ranma non rimase stupito a lungo e permise alle proprie mani di iniziare a sua volta l’esplorazione. Le posò sulle sue gambe muovendole piano sulle cosce e sotto l’orlo della gonna. Aveva trascorso tutto il giorno a guardare di nascosto le sue lunghe gambe e si meravigliava che ora avesse il permesso di toccare la sua morbida pelle setosa. Le sue mani vagarono sulla curva del suo fondoschiena e strinse leggermente, strappandole un gemito. In quel momento, si sentiva l’uomo più fortunato del mondo.<br/>Akane sapeva che Ranma non avrebbe mai insistito per farle fare qualcosa per cui non era pronta, quindi prese lentamente il comando della loro scoperta. <br/>Nessuno dei due fu timido ed entrambi godettero nel darsi completo piacere in modi che prima di allora avevano solo sognato. Una volta appagati, si addormentarono l’uno tra le braccia dell’altra.<br/>Quando Ranma si svegliò la mattina dopo, fu sorpreso di ritrovarsi da solo nel letto. Si alzò, indossando i boxer e andando a controllare in bagno. Spalancando la porta, chiamò: “Akane?”<br/>Notando che lei non c’era, si sedette sul letto con la testa tra le mani. Il suo unico pensiero fu, -Mi ha lasciato...di nuovo.-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitolo Tre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranma si sedette e attese pazientemente una risposta. Dopo sei anni, pensava di poterle concedere qualche minuto in più per organizzare i suoi pensieri. Dopotutto, non aveva pianificato nulla per il resto del pomeriggio ed era determinato ad ottenere alcune risposte.</p>
<p>Akane fece un profondo respiro. “Sapevo che questa domanda sarebbe arrivata, ma non so ancora come rispondere”, Ranma rimase in silenzio e continuò a fissarla, cosa che la innervosì leggermente. “C’erano alcuni motivi, non so da dove cominciare. Possiamo evitare di parlarne qui, però? Il mio appartamento è pochi isolati di distanza, possiamo andare lì?”</p>
<p>Finirono rapidamente il loro pasto e uscirono per raggiungere casa di lei. Appena entrati, Akane disse, “Scusa per il disordine, sto ancora cercando di sistemare tutto”</p>
<p>Ranma si guardò intorno, era un piccolo appartamento, come lo erano la maggior parte a Tokyo. Sulle pareti c’erano pochissime decorazioni, ma immaginò che molti oggetti fossero ancora negli scatoloni. C’era un mix di mobili moderni e tradizionali che sembravano confortevoli e vissuti. Era ovvio che ancora lei amasse i colori, ne aveva diffuso un po’ ovunque. Ranma si avvicinò alla libreria e notò che c’era una foto sullo scaffale. Gli fece piacere vedere che era il regalo di Natale che le aveva fatto anni prima; una foto incorniciata di tutti i loro amici dopo l’avventura sull’isola di Toma.</p>
<p>“Accomodati. Vuoi qualcosa da bere?”</p>
<p>“No, sono a posto”</p>
<p>Akane prese una bottiglia d’acqua, si sedette sul divano, prese un cuscino che sistemò sulle gambe e fece un respiro profondo. “Mi dispiace molto per come mi sono comportata. So che potresti non riuscire a perdonarmi ma c’era una ragione per cui me ne sono andata...non volevo essere crudele con te. Ero davvero confusa quando mi sono svegliata vicino a te, devo essere rimasta sdraiata per mezz’ora a pensare prima di andarmene. Una parte di me si vergognava. Non di quello che abbiamo fatto, ma perché...Ricordi che ti avevo detto che pensavo fossi partito per stare con Shan Pu? Quando lo avevo scoperto, ero rimasta davvero ferita, ma dopo un po’ mi resi conto che meritavi di essere felice e questo mi fece sentire un po’ meglio. Dopotutto, era parte della ragione per cui ero partita. Mi ci volle del tempo ma la superai. O almeno pensavo di averla superata. Dopo un po’ iniziai a frequentare qualcuno. Quando ci siamo incontrati a New York, avevo un ragazzo. Ci vedevamo da circa sei mesi. Io...non ero mai stata...intima con lui. Diamine, in tutto quel tempo, non eravamo mai andati oltre qualche bacio. Ma un giorno con te e...beh...sai cos’è successo”</p>
<p>Ranma era rimasto in silenzio e continuò a farlo mentre Akane parlava. Le sue mani si erano serrate automaticamente all’idea di lei che baciava qualcun altro. Razionalmente, sapeva che doveva avere avuto altri uomini nella sua vita mentre loro erano separati. Emotivamente, faceva fatica a gestire la consapevolezza ed era difficile sentirla parlare delle sue relazioni passate, indipendentemente da quanto lei cercasse di rimanere vaga. Ranma sapeva di non essere mai stato in grado di gestire bene la sua gelosia nei confronti di Akane, in maniera razionale o meno.</p>
<p>“Anche se pensavo che stessi con Shan Pu, non hai mai inviato un messaggio alla tua famiglia dicendo che ti eri sposato. E fino a che questo non accadeva, una parte di me sentiva che eravamo ancora fidanzati. Mi sentivo in colpa a frequentare lui perché avevo la sensazione di tradire te. Poi abbiamo fatto l’amore ed è stato meraviglioso ma quando mi sono svegliata ho capito che l’avevo tradito. Non riesco a spiegarmi quanto fosse terribile la sensazione di tradire entrambi. Non avrei mai pensato di essere quel tipo di ragazza. Avrei potuto affrontare la cosa il giorno dopo se non fossi stata anche...” Akane fece un profondo respiro e lo guardò negli occhi, “Spaventata. Il giorno prima non avevamo parlato molto, non di cose significative. Avevamo chiarito alcune cose, ma ce n’erano molte altre rimaste in silenzio e non sapevo cosa pensare. Voglio dire, dopo quello che è successo, ho capito che ero attratto da me, ma non sapevo se provassi qualcosa di più. Avevo paura che ti saresti svegliato comportandoti come se nonfosse successo nulla di importante, o che mi avresti dato del maschiaccio, o che mi avresti mollata completamente. Peggio ancora, ho pensato che dopo quello che era successo, ti saresti sentito obbligato a sposarmi anche se non mi amavi. Non ho mai voluto essere come le altre ragazze, cercando di ingannarti o intrappolarti per il matrimonio”</p>
<p>Ranma non riuscì più a stare fermo, quindi si alzò e iniziò a vagare. Era ovvio che era agitato e cercava di controllare le sue emozioni. “Solo tu puoi farmi IMPAZZIRE così. Sai cosa mi hai fatto passare quella mattina? Avremmo potuto sistemare le cose se solo tu fossi rimasta a parlarmi!”</p>
<p>“Lo so! Quello che ho fatto è stato stupido, ma pensa a com’era quando eravamo più giovani. Ogni volta che c’era un piccolo progresso nella nostra relazione, tu negavi o ti comportavi come se non fosse mai successo. Non mi sono mai sentita importante per te”</p>
<p>Ranma rimase sbalordito e la guardò come se fosse pazza: “Mi stai prendendo in giro? Ho ucciso per proteggerti”</p>
<p>“E io sono morta per te” sospirò Akane, strofinandosi il naso, “Con tutto quello che era successo a Jusendo, avevo pensato che ci sarebbe stata una svolta nella nostra relazione. Speravo che le cose sarebbero andate diversamente, ma non è stato così. Hai reagito come facevi sempre quando ci avvicinavamo un po’, negavi che fosse successo qualcosa. E non lo dico per dare tutta la colpa a te. Anch’io sono stata responsabile. Non sono mai stata abbastanza coraggiosa da venire a dirti come mi sentivo. Io...ho sempre avuto paura che mi avresti rifiutato”</p>
<p>Scuotendo la testa, lui disse tristemente, “Non ti sei mai fidata di me”</p>
<p>“Mi fidavo di te. Mi fidavo che saresti sempre venuto a salvarmi se mi fossi trovata nei guai. Mi fidavo che mi avresti guardato le spalle durante un combattimento. Mi fidavo di te come amico. Ma non potevo fidarmi di te con il cuore. Pensaci. Eravamo fidanzati da cinque anni e l’unica volta che ci siamo tenuti per mano è stato dopo aver lasciato Ryugenzawa. Non abbiamo mai avuto un appuntamento come si deve. L’unica volta in cui abbiamo avuto qualcosa di simile a un appuntamento è stato quando Nabiki ci ha ingannati e all’inizio pensavi di dover uscire con lei. Ci siamo baciato una volta ed è stato quando eri in forma di gatto e non riuscivi nemmeno a ricordarlo”</p>
<p>Ranma si sentiva frustrato, ma parte di quella frustrazione era rivolta verso di sé. Dopo quella fatidica notte a New York, aveva trascorso molto tempo a pensare alla loro relazione e a tutto ciò che l’aveva condotta a lasciarlo in quel modo. Aveva già scoperto alcune delle cose che Akane gli aveva detto, ma era difficile ascoltare la visione che lei aveva del loro passato. Peggio ancora era il dolore che avvertiva nella sua voce. Dopo tanti anni e tanto tempo trascorso divisi, non riusciva a sopportare di vederla ferita, né fisicamente né emotivamente.</p>
<p>Ranma si strofinò il viso con le mani, “So di non essere la persona più facile con cui avere a che fare. Ma devi sapere...” Ranma fu interrotto da un colpo alla porta. Akane la guardò con diffidenza, chiedendosi se potesse ignorare chiunque ci fosse. Ranma alzò la mano destra e le fece segno di aprire.</p>
<p>“Conserva questo pensiero” Akane si mosse per aprire la porta e fu perplessa quando vide di chi si trattava. “Edward? Che ci fai qui?”</p>
<p>“Akane. Bene, sei a casa”<br/>Ranma era in piedi in un lato del soggiorno, con la porta che gli bloccava la visuale. All’improvviso vide un uomo alto, dai capelli biondo sabbia, oltrepassare Akane ed entrare nell’appartamento. Si voltò verso di lei, non notando affatto che Ranma era lì. “Ho capito” continuò, “so di aver sbagliato. Non ero pronto a impegnarmi completamente con te e questo ti ha respinto. Non mi sono reso conto fino a dopo che te ne sai andata che non avrei potuto vivere senza di te”</p>
<p>Ranma osservò Edward che estraeva una scatolina dalla tasca e si abbassava su un ginocchio.</p>
<p>Arrabbiato per l’audacia dello sconosciuto, Ranma borbottò tra sé. “Non sta succedendo davvero. Dev’essere uno stupido scherzo”</p>
<p>“Akane, vuoi sposarmi?”</p>
<p>Akane rimase bloccata per lo shock. Pensò fugacemente, -L’unico modo per peggiorare la situazione sarebbe l’arrivo di Kuno con una dozzina di rose rosse e brutte poesie-. Sbirciò fuori e chiuse rapidamente la porta, non voleva sfidare la sorte. Il suono di qualcuno che si schiariva la gola avvertì Edward della presenza di Ranma e si alzò lentamente in piedi.</p>
<p>Il cervello di Akane si mise a lavorare, “Ranma Saotome, questo è Edward Adams. Edward Adams, Ranma Saotome”. Alla menzione del nome di Ranma, gli occhi di Edward sembrarono allargarsi. Lei osservò gli uomini che iniziavano a fissarsi a vicenda.</p>
<p>Edward alla fine ruppe il silenzio dicendo: “Ranma, è un piacere conoscerti” e allungando la mano.</p>
<p>“Idem” fu la sola risposta di Ranma prima di stringere la mano di Edward. La stretta di mano durò più a lungo di quanto le buone maniere avrebbero concesso e sembrò dolorosa. Mentre si lasciavano, Ranma incrociò le braccia sul petto e continuò a fissare Edward.</p>
<p>In risposta, Edward gli rivolse un sorriso tirato. Edward non era un artista marziale, ma se lo fosse stato, Akane immaginava che la sua aura battagliera si sarebbe mostrata. “Mi dispiace interrompervi, ma a quanto pare io e Akane abbiamo delle cose di cui discutere. Ti dispiacerebbe molto se potessimo rimanere da soli?”</p>
<p>Ranma stava per rispondere che sì, in effetti gli dispiaceva, ma fu fermato da Akane che disse: “Probabilmente è una buona idea. Ranma, ti dispiace se continuiamo più tardi?”</p>
<p>Ranma le lanciò un’occhiataccia e serrò la mascella. Era stato così vicino a dirle come si sentiva e voleva assolutamente sapere quale sarebbe stata la sua risposta alla proposta di matrimonio. Ma sapeva che qualunque pretesa avesse su Akane era stata persa molto tempo prima. Con un secco cenno del capo, se ne andò.</p>
<p>La sera successiva, Akane si ritrovò nella sua vecchia casa. Era seduta al centro del dojo, le mani avvolte intorno alle gambe mentre fissava l’altarino. Si recava al dojo sedendosi quasi nello stesso punto da quando era bambina. Non si era resa conto di quanto le mancasse il dojo e il senso di pace che poteva portarle.</p>
<p>Suo padre l’aveva chiamata e le aveva chiesto di venire a una cena di famiglia poiché quasi tutti i ‘ragazzi’ erano in città. Aveva già salutato suo padre, Genma e Nodoka. Ci fu ancora un po’ di rigidità nel saluto di Genma, ma Akane fu felice di vedere che Nodoka l’accolse calorosamente. Nel periodo in cui Nodoka aveva vissuto con loro, Akane aveva cominciato a pensare a lei come a una madre surrogata. Certo, Nodoka aveva alcune strane idee sui ruoli maschili/femminili, ma c’era sempre per Akane quando ne aveva bisogno. Poco dopo il fallito tentativo di matrimonio, avevano iniziato a pranzare insieme una volta alla settimana, per poi fare shopping al centro commerciale locale. Trascorrevano la maggior parte del tempo a guardare le vetrine e a chiacchierare. Si era trasformato in una sorta di rituale (cosa che faceva impazzire le altre ragazze).</p>
<p>Akane era sempre grata che Nodoka non avesse mai rinunciato a cercare di insegnarle a cucinare, cucire o qualsiasi cosa che fosse lontanamente domestica. E dopo il fallito tentativo di matrimonio, Nodoka aveva smesso di partecipare ai piani di Genma e Soun e aveva cercato di dare a Ranma e Akane lo spazio per risolvere i loro problemi. Ad Akane era mancata moltissimo nel corso degli anni.</p>
<p>Nabiki era l’unico membro della famiglia che non avrebbe potuto partecipare alla cena. Al momento era fuori dal paese per affari. Possedeva diverse società e le piaceva visitare gli uffici internazionali per assicurarsi che funzionassero senza intoppi. In realtà, i suoi dipendenti erano terrorizzati da lei e lei aveva la sensazione che le sue visite a sorpresa li tenessero all’erta. Raramente rimaneva in Giappone a lungo e, quando c’era, rimaneva nel suo appartamento in centro. Dopo essere stata ripetutamente tormentata da suo padre su quando si sarebbe sistemata, Nabiki gli aveva finalmente detto che non si sarebbe mai sposata. Amava troppo la sua indipendenza e il suo reddito per rinunciare per un uomo e non si era mai considerata come potenziale madre.</p>
<p>Kasumi e Tofu sarebbero arrivati a breve con i loro tre bambini: Toru di 6 anni, Kinji di 4 e Tomeo di 1. A dover dar retta ai genitori, ognuno di loro aveva un futuro molto promettente nelle arti marziali. Non era una sorpresa considerando chi era il padre e il lignaggio della madre. Soun e Tofu davano entrambi una mano nell’addestramento dei ragazzi e Soun era felice di avere finalmente degli eredi per il suo dojo. Persino Genma aveva iniziato ad addestrare Toru con la scuola Saotome di Arti Indiscriminate. Kasumi si assicurava che lei o Tofu assistessero a ogni sessione di allenamento con Genma, per accertarsi che si attenesse a metodi di allenamento sicuri. Nessuno dei due voleva che alcuno dei loro figli venisse gettato in una fossa di gatti affamati.</p>
<p>Akane non vedeva l’ora di vedere i suoi nipoti e aveva accettato con riluttanza di non comprare loro nuovi giocattoli. Aveva invece programmato di portare loro di nascosto dei dolcetti dall’America.</p>
<p>Akane era così persa nei suoi pensieri che non sentì Ranma che la osservava dalla soglia. Notò la sua presenza solo quando si sedette accanto a lei. Rimasero in silenzio per un po’ prima che Akane dicesse: “Ciao”.</p>
<p>“Ehi”, altro silenzio avvolse i due finché Ranma non aggiunse: “Allora, immagino che delle congratulazioni siano d’obbligo”. Quando Akane gli lanciò uno sguardo perplesso, lui continuò: “Sai, per il tuo fidanzamento con Edward”</p>
<p>“Oh, quello”</p>
<p>Lui grugnì: “Sì, quello”</p>
<p>“Non siamo fidanzati”</p>
<p>Ora era il turno di Ranma di rivolgerle un’occhiata perplessa: “Cosa? Perché? Pensavo che mi avessi chiesto di andarmene per poter accettare e...festeggiare in privato”</p>
<p>“No, ti ho chiesto di andartene perché la situazione era già complicata e avere te lì, tra tutte le persone, avrebbe peggiorato le cose”</p>
<p>“Perché l’hai respinto? E cosa significa ‘me, tra tutte le persone’?”</p>
<p>“Avevo rotto con Edward molto prima che tornassi. Sono stata onesta con lui riguardo al mio passato e al nostro fidanzamento. È ovvio che ti avesse riconosciuto quando vi ho presentati”, Akane fece un profondo respiro e continuò: “Quando abbiamo iniziato a frequentarci, avevo avvertito Edward che molto probabilmente non avrebbe funzionato tra noi, ma non mi ha creduto. Edward è un ragazzo eccezionale: ha successo, proviene da una buona famiglia, è divertente, bello, educato e generoso. Così alla fine ho accettato di uscire con lui. All’inizio era bello, andavamo d’accordo e pensavo che le cose potessero essere diverse. Alla fine, però, è stato lo stesso. Così ho rotto con lui”</p>
<p>“Sono confuso: cosa intendi con ‘è stato lo stesso’? Lo stesso rispetto a cosa?”</p>
<p>“Ti ho detto del mio primo ragazzo no? Beh, dopo New York, sono tornata a Boston e gli ho detto che non potevo più vederlo. Quando ho spiegato perché, mi ha detto che era arrabbiato ma che avrebbe cercato di perdonarmi e non voleva che ci lasciassimo. Se possibile, mi ha fatto sentire ancora peggio. Sapevo di non amarlo e di non poter stare con lui, così ho rotto con lui.</p>
<p>In seguito ho passato molto tempo a riflettere e ho capito che stavo scappando dai miei problemi. Non ho mai affrontato le mie sensazioni, le avevo solo messe da parte. Quando finalmente ho iniziato ad occuparmene, mi sono resa conto che ero piuttosto incasinata emotivamente. Ci è volto molto impegno ma alla fine ho affrontato le mie insicurezze e i miei problemi di fiducia. Non fraintendermi, sono sicura che avrò sempre qualche problema, dopotutto sono umana.</p>
<p>Dopo essermi sentita meglio emotivamente parlando, ho cominciato a frequentare delle persone. Alcuni erano artisti marziali ma perlopiù si trattava di ragazzi normali. Erano tutti molto dolci. Ma nessuna delle mie relazioni è durata molto a lungo. Non potevo dare loro ciò di cui avevano bisogno. Non ho amato nessuno di loro, nemmeno mi ci sono avvicinata. E credimi, ci ho davvero provato.</p>
<p>Non era colpa loro, c’era sempre qualcosa in me che sapeva che nessuno di loro era quello giusto. Mi sono sempre sentita male per aver ferito i loro sentimenti, ma era meglio che lasciarli pensare che avremmo avuto un futuro insieme. Dopo un po’ è diventato più facile non frequentare nessuno. Non uscivo con nessuno da più di un anno quando ho incontrato Edward, e beh...ero sola. Gli volevo bene ma non l’ho mai amato. Ho rotto con lui prima di decidere che sarei tornata”, Akane alzò le spalle e tornò a fissare l’altarino.</p>
<p>Rimasero seduti insieme e in silenzio per un po’ prima di essere interrotti dal rumore di piccoli piedi che battevano sul pavimento del dojo.</p>
<p>Chi li conosceva sarebbe rimasto sorpreso, ma le famiglie Saotome e Tendo avevano imparato nel corso degli anni a non menzionare il matrimonio combinato né a Ranma né ad Akane. Con entrambi i figli fuori casa, era diventato sempre più difficile per i genitori esercitare qualsiasi tipo di pressione o influenza su di loro. Quando i genitori riuscivano a parlare del fidanzamento, entrambi i ragazzi avevano reazioni simili: le telefonate terminavano velocemente e, se erano in visita, se ne andavano di casa.</p>
<p>Erano passati quasi sette anni da quando entrambi i ragazzi e i genitori si ritrovavano insieme e fu difficile per i padri frenare il loro istinto di immischiarsi. Ci furono diverse occasioni che spinsero al limite l’autocontrollo dei loro padri, come quando Ranma si comportava gentilmente e in maniera deferente nei confronti di Akane o quando Akane sorrideva e rideva alle battute di Ranma. Qualsiasi esplosione fu fermata da Nodoka o Kasumi, che li distraevano con sake, cibo o i figli di Kasumi. Durante la cena, a un certo punto Ranma fece una battuta e Akane in risposta rise, toccandogli leggermente la spalla. Vedendo l’entusiasmo negli occhi di Soun e Genma, Kasumi scelse quel momento per annunciare che era di nuovo incinta e sperava in una bambina.</p>
<p>Poiché sia Ranma che Akane avevano temuto quella cena, divertirsi fu una sorpresa per entrambi. Dopo cena, tutti si recarono al dojo e osservarono i ragazzi fare una piccola dimostrazione delle loro abilità. L’orgoglio di Tofu e Kasumi per la prole era evidente mentre i loro bambini eseguivano i kata e si lanciavano in una sfida. Alla fine i ragazzi convinsero Ranma a unirsi a loro e tutti risero mentre Toru e Kinji lo inseguivano per il dojo prima di salire sulla schiena dello zio.</p>
<p>Tofu e Kasumi se ne andarono poco dopo per mettere a letto i bambini mentre Ranma e Akane rimasero un po’ più a lungo a parlare con i genitori, che furono felici di vederli andare d’accordo ed estasiati quando Ranma si offrì di accompagnare Akane a casa. Quando giunsero all’appartamento di lei, Akane ringraziò Ranma e rimase sorpresa quando lui le chiese se poteva salire.</p>
<p>Durante la cena, Ranma aveva deciso che era ora di mettere tutte le carte in tavola per vedere come sarebbe finita. Era stanco di convivere con il rimpianto e di avere a che fare con gli ‘e se’. E dopo il fiasco del giorno prima, non sarebbe stato responsabile delle sue azioni se fossero stati nuovamente interrotti. Dopotutto, un uomo poteva sopportare fino a un certo punto.</p>
<p>Non appena si sistemarono nell’appartamento di Akane, lui buttò fuori: “Sai, non ho mai smesso di pensare a te. Non quando hai lasciato la scuola, non quando ero in Cina, soprattutto non dopo New York né in tutti gli anni successivi”</p>
<p>Ranma fece un profondo respiro e continuò: “Ho avuto solo due rimpianti nella mia vita. Il primo è stato come ti ho trattato quando eravamo più giovani. Il secondo è che non ti ho mai detto cosa provavo per te quando ne avevo la possibilità. Sapevo di essere sempre stato un idiota, ma non ho mai saputo fino a che punto ti toccasse fino a quando non abbiamo parlato a New York. Mi dispiace. Scusa per tutto”</p>
<p>Akane fu toccata dalla sua onestà, Ranma era ovviamente maturato nel corso degli anni ma sapeva che aveva ancora difficoltà ad esprimere le sue emozioni. Si allungò e gli prese la mano, stringendola leggermente. “Va tutto bene. Ti avevo perdonato molto tempo fa per quello che è successo quando eravamo ragazzini, eravamo entrambi così giovani quando ci siamo conosciuti. Inoltre, non sei stato la causa di tutti i problemi. So che il mio caratterino, la mia gelosia, la mia capacità di fraintendere una situazione hanno peggiorato le cose”</p>
<p>Ranma la guardò negli occhi e disse: “Ho bisogno di sapere, c’è qualche possibilità per noi di avere un futuro insieme?”</p>
<p>Akane fu sinceramente sconvolta dalla sua domanda. Non era stupida, sapeva che c’era ancora chimica tra loro. Durante la cena era ovvio che chiamarsi l’un l’altra e la conversazione si erano evolute in prese in giro e flirt. Ma sentiva che non c’era solo quello, il flirt. Non avrebbe mai pensato che Ranma potesse perdonarla per averlo abbandonato a New York.</p>
<p>Akane rimase in silenzio così a lungo da indurre Ranma a giungere alla sua conclusione.</p>
<p>“Immagino che significhi no”</p>
<p>“No. Voglio dire, sì. Cioè...” Akane respirò profondamente, “Perché? Come puoi perdonarmi per quello che è successo?”</p>
<p>Ci volle un momento perché Ranma si rendesse conto che non si era mai dichiarato dicendole quello che provava. Nella sua mente, i suoi sentimenti per lei erano ovvi, ma non glieli aveva mai veramente espressi.</p>
<p>“Quando eravamo più giovani, non riflettevo mai sulle cose. Ero concentrato solo sulle arti marziali e sulla sfida successiva. Non ho mai pensato molto a tutto il casino delle fidanzate perché le cose sembravano sistemarsi da sole. Non ci ho mai pensato davvero finché non te ne sei andata. Quando ci avevi detto che saresti partita, ero così arrabbiato con te che non ho cercato di fermarti. Poi tu hai iniziato a prendere le distanze da me e non potevo né volevo essere il primo a provare a riparare le cose. Penso che una parte di me la considerasse una sfida e ho immaginato che se fossi stato il primo a cedere, avrei perso.</p>
<p>Dopo che te ne sei andata, ho cominciato a cambiare. Ho iniziato ad arrabbiarmi con tutti. Principalmente perché ero arrabbiato con me stesso e non avevo altri sfoghi. Ero così incazzato che non mi sono nemmeno disturbato ad accompagnarti all’aeroporto e non ti ho mai detto niente su come mi sentivo. Ho passato alcuni mesi a prendere a pugni tutti e a combattere”, alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Lo so, ho sempre combattuto, ma avevo smesso di cercare di evitarli e di trattenermi. Mi sono reso conto che stavo esagerando quando ho quasi mandato Ryoga in ospedale. Puoi immaginare con quanta forza ho dovuto colpire Ryoga per mandare, proprio lui, in ospedale?</p>
<p>Dopo quel combattimento, ho cominciato a evitare tutti. Partivo da solo per viaggi di formazione senza dirlo a nessuno. La mamma e Kasumi iniziavano a preoccuparsi davvero. Mio padre e il tuo cercavano di convincermi a seguirti, ma io li ignoravo. Ho passato la maggior parte del tempo a pensare a tutto quello che è successo e alla fine mi sono reso conto di quanto ti ho trattato male. Insomma, non mi prendo la colpa per tutto, ma ho capito come le mie parole e le mie azioni potevano essere interpretate.</p>
<p>Non ci è voluto molto tempo prima che Shan Pu e Cologne mi chiedessero di andare con loro. Ho trascorso tutto il tempo in Cina a combattere o da solo. Shan Pu diventava matta. Pensava davvero che se fossi andato al villaggio, avrebbe potuto convincermi che il mio posto era lì. Non aveva idea di quanto avesse torto. Stare lì mi ha dato la possibilità di vedere come venivano trattati gli uomini. Anche i guerrieri come Mousse avevano diritti molto limitati e venivano trattati come cittadini di seconda classe. Non ho ancora idea del perché pensasse che volessi vivere in una società del genere.</p>
<p>Dopo aver lasciato le amazzoni, sono andato a Jusenkyo per la mia cura”, Ranma ridacchiò prima di aggiungere, “dopo tutto il tempo e gli sforzi che abbiamo fatto per cercare una cura, è stato un viaggio piuttosto deludente. Ho trovato la guida abbastanza facilmente. Mi ha accompagnato alla fonte dell’uomo annegato, sono saltato dentro e basta. Ho avuto la sensazione di aver imparato abbastanza dalla mia maledizioni e come se le stesse sorgenti avessero deciso che finalmente mi ero guadagnato la cura.</p>
<p>Ho lasciato Jusenkyo e stavo tornando a casa quando ho trovato un uomo che viaggiava da solo e lo stavano aggredendo, quindi sono intervenuto. Ho scoperto che era un ricco uomo d’affari australiano in cerca di avventura. Mi ha offerto un lavoro come guarda del corpo per il resto del viaggio. Dato che non avevo altro da fare e non vedevo l’ora di tornare indietro, ho accettato. In seguito, mi ha offerto un posto a tempo pieno come guardia dle corpo. Ho viaggiato con lui in diversi paese, cercando sempre di imparare nuove tecniche man mano che andavo avanti. È così che sono finito a New York.</p>
<p>Poco dopo il nostro incontro, la sua amante ci ha provato con me. Pensavo che si sarebbe arrabbiato quando era entrato e l’aveva vista venire verso di me, ma si è limitato a scrollare le spalle uscendo. Ho scoperto che a lui non importava chi si facesse la sua amante, a patto che stesse ancora con lui. Allora ho mollato tutto.</p>
<p>In quel momento eravamo a Los Angeles. Ho trovato un lavoro come stuntman e a volte come comparsa nei film di arti marziali. Fondamentalmente era un grande gioco per me, dopo un po’ è diventato molto noioso. Iniziavo a innervosirmi e volevo viaggiare di nuovo. Una delle star sul set dell’ultimo film a cui ho lavorato ne girava un altro e mi ha offerto un incarico come guardia del corpo. Da allora ho accettato un lavoro dopo l’altro come guardia del corpo. Mi sono fatto una reputazione, non sono in pochi a volermi assumere.”</p>
<p>Akane rimase in silenzio durante il suo racconto, era affascinata dalla sua storia ma stupita da quanto lui parlasse. Il Ranma che ricordava non era mai silenzioso ma nemmeno loquace.</p>
<p>“Ho passato tutto il tempo prima e dopo New York a pensare a te e a cercare di dimenticarti. Ho provato a frequentare qualcuno e ho avuto delle relazioni, ma non avrei mai potuto amarle. Ogni volta che provavo solamente a essere intimo con qualcuno, riuscivo solo a pensare a te. Era così frustrante. Certo, c’erano alcune ragazze a cui non importava ma, nonostante tutto, non sono mai stato quel tipo di ragazzo.</p>
<p>Sai, in un certo senso siamo molto simili. Dopo un po’ mi è risultato più facile evitare del tutto le relazioni e le donne. Mi sentivo solo come te, ma dato come sono cresciuto, ci ero abituato.</p>
<p>Nessuno si è mai avvicinato a farmi sentire come mi sento quando sono vicino a te”, la guardò negli occhi e le chiese, “sai perché non mi sono mai fermato in un posto?”</p>
<p>Akane scosse il capo. Trovava molto difficile respirare, tantomeno parlare.</p>
<p>“Perché quando penso a casa, non penso a un posto. Penso a te. Ti amo e ti ho sempre amata”</p>
<p>Akane era sopraffatta e cercò di ricacciare indietro le lacrime che si formavano nei suoi occhi.</p>
<p>“Allora, pensi che possiamo ricominciare da capo?”</p>
<p>Akane inclinò la testa di lato, gli rivolse un sorriso smagliante e disse: “Ciao. Mi chiamo Akane. Ti va di essere amici?”</p>
<p>Ranma la prese tra le braccia e le sussurrò all’orecchio: “No, ma è un buon inizio”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitolo Quattro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 mesi dopo</p><p>Soun Tendo, Genma e Nodoka Satome non vedevano l’ora di passare una rara serata fuori. Quando Nabiki aveva chiamato qualche settimana prima per dire che sarebbe passata a trovarli, Akane aveva deciso di portare tutti a cena fuori. Akane aveva affermato di voler festeggiare il suo trasferimento riunendo l’intera famiglia. Tuttavia, Soun pensava che Akane volesse solo impressionare Nabiki (avevano gareggiato tra loro fin da quando erano bambine).</p><p>Mentre si guardavano intorno, rimasero colpiti dalla discreta eleganza dell’ambiente circostante. Soun era contento di aver indossato l’abito grigio antracite che Akane gli aveva mandato per Natale l’anno prima, gli dava un aspetto distinto. Soun portava ancora i capelli lunghi, ma ora erano spruzzati di grigio.</p><p>Nodoka, non avendo molte opportunità di uscire, era felice di avere un motivo per indossare il kimono di seta nuovo di zecca che il figlio le aveva regalato. Il kimono era color crema e aveva un motivo floreale blu lungo tutto il tessuto. Portava ancora i capelli in una crocchia elegante dietro la testa. Ranma aveva regalato anche al padre un kimono coordinato, di semplice seta color blu scuro che si intonava ai fiori del kimono di lei. Con sua sorpresa, Genma aveva indossato il kimono per la cena con una minima resistenza. Gli ci volle più persuasione per uscire di casa senza la bandana che portava abitualmente in testa.</p><p>Quando entrarono nel ristorante, Soun rifletté sulla propria famiglia. Era orgoglioso di ciascuna delle sue figlie; oltre a essere bellissime, erano tutte donne molto forti. Dopo la morte di sua moglie, Kasumi era diventata la roccia che teneva unita la famiglia, intervenendo quando Soun era troppo emotivamente sconvolto per funzionare. Alla fine aveva sposato un brav’uomo e aveva dato a Soun tre meravigliosi nipoti. Non vedeva l’ora di viziare la quarta, una bambina che avevano programmato di chiamare Kimiko, in onore della defunta moglie di Soun.</p><p>Nabiki, la sua seconda figlia, era sempre stata la più difficile per lui da comprendere. Da bambina era stata molto brillante, ma dopo la morte di sua madre si era chiusa, scegliendo di nascondere i suoi sentimenti dietro una maschera illeggibile. Usando quell’aspetto freddo, Nabiki aveva preso d’assalto il mondo ed era diventata una donna d’affari di successo, una grande impresa nella società patriarcale giapponese. Era leggermente deluso dal fatto che non volesse sposarsi, ma capiva che lei temeva che sarebbe stata la fine della carriera per cui aveva lavorato così duramente.</p><p>Akane, la sua bambina, era l’immagine sputata di sua madre ed era l’unica figlia che mostrava apertamente le sue emozioni. Quando era più giovane, Soun si era preoccupata che fosse troppo arrabbiata con il mondo ma non aveva saputo come aiutarla. Era felice di vedere che, lontana da casa, era diventata una giovane donna premurosa e matura. Il suo unico rimpianto era che lei sembrava aver rinunciato a trovare l’amore. Dopo averli visti andare d’accordo durante la cena di alcuni mesi prima, Soun aveva segretamente (nella sua mente) sperato che lei avrebbe rinnovato il suo fidanzamento con Ranma Saotome.</p><p>Genma, da parte sua, non vedeva l’ora che arrivasse la cena in sé, dal momento che non poteva permettersi di andare in bei ristorante, tantomeno di portarci sua moglie. Anche se lo mostrava raramente, tutto ciò che rendeva sua moglie felice, rendeva felice anche lui.</p><p>Il maitre li accompagnò in una delle sale private del ristorante. All’interno, Soun trovò suo genero che cullava un assonnato Tomeo sulla spalla. Tofu indossava un abito nero, una camicia bianca e una cravatta rosa a righe, i suoi capelli lunghi erano raccolti in una coda bassa. I suoi tre figli indossavano abiti neri abbinati, Toru si tirava scontroso la cravatta. Kasumi indossava un abito rosa lungo fino al ginocchio, con il taglio in alto sotto il seno per adattarsi ai suoi fianchi in espansione, ballerine e capelli raccolti in una coda di cavalli da una clip tempestata di piccoli cristalli. Era in piedi accanto ad Akane, che indossava un vestito color crema con un top squadrato e maniche ad aletta in pizzo, cintura color avorio sottile con un semplice motivo a trapezio, in abbinamento a un paio di decolleté aperte, i capelli raccolti in una crocchia bassa e leggermente a destra. Stavano entrambe ascoltando attentamente Kinji, felice di essere al centro dell’attenzione mentre agitava le mani raccontando a sua zia del suo pomeriggio al parco. Dopo averlo visto entrare, Toru e Kinji corsero dal nonno per abbracciarlo e lo pregarono di lanciarli in aria.</p><p>Poco dopo, Nabiki entrò, indossava un vestito aderente nero a portafoglio, tacchi firmati neri con la suola rossa, in mano una borsetta da sera trapuntata, i capelli nel suo caratteristico taglio a caschetto smussato. Ciò che sorprese tutti era che Nabiki era accompagnata da Ranma, che indossava un completo nero a tre pezzi con cravatta nera dal nodo quadrato.</p><p>Notando l’attenzione di tutti su di loro, Nabiki disse: “Guardate chi ho beccato mentre cercava di rovinare la festa”</p><p>“Ranma, cosa ci fai qui?” chiese Genma, sorpreso di vedere suo figlio.</p><p>“Stavo solo dicendo a Nabiki che Akane è stata così gentile da invitarmi a cena dopo che la mamma le aveva detto che sarei stata in città stasera”</p><p>Altri saluti furono scambiati. Tutte le donne abbracciarono Ranma e procedettero a complimentarsi a vicenda sui capelli, vestiti, scarpe e qualsiasi altra cosa visibile a occhio nudo.</p><p>Mentre tutti si sistemavano, Akane si schiarì la gola e mise le mani nelle tasche nascoste tra le pieghe del suo vestito. “Prima di accomodarci per la cena, ho un annuncio”</p><p>Assicurandosi di avere l’attenzione di tutti, tirò fuori la mano destra e mostrò a tutti l’anello di diamanti che adornava il suo quarto dito, “Mi sposo...”, seguì un silenzio sbalordito.</p><p>Akane voltò il capo e fece un leggero cenno a uno dei camerieri, che si spostò verso il muro divisorio dietro di lei. Fece scorrere i pannelli da un lato per rivelare un piccolo arco di legno decorato con fiori, otto sedie disposte su due file davanti ad esso. In piedi accanto all’arco c’era un prete.</p><p>“Oggi”</p><p>Seguì un’esplosione quando Soun gridò: “La mia bambina di sposa!” e nello stesso momento Genma diceva: “Le scuole non saranno mai unite!”, Tofu rimaneva in silenzio accanto a sua moglie, che aveva un lieve cipiglio che rovinava il suo viso solitamente sereno. Nabiki, essendo Nabiki, aveva messo insieme qualche pezzo e cercava di apparire annoiata, ma gli angoli delle sue labbra erano leggermente curvati. Nodoka, non volendo fare una scenata, si limitò a sembrare sconvolta e fu confortata dal figlio che le posò una mano sulla spalla prima di farsi avanti. I padri si zittirono subito e fissarono i due, preoccupati per la scena che sicuramente sarebbe seguita.</p><p>Tuttavia, le loro mascelle caddero mentre Ranma si avvicinava ad Akane, sussurrandole all’orecchio: “Sei mozzafiato”. L’avvolse tra le braccia, la fece inclinare leggermente e le diede un lungo bacio.</p><p>Il silenzio fu rotto da Toru e Kinji che dissero entrambi, “Bleaaaah!”, seguiti rapidamente da Nabiki che disse, “Era ora, Saotome!”. I padri iniziarono a sventolare bandiere della vittoria e ad applaudire, Soun piangeva sfacciatamente. Kasumi li onorò con un raro e ampio sorriso, mentre Tofu fischiava. Nodoka, con le lacrime agli occhi, si avvicinò a loro, le braccia aperte per stringerli. Ranma aprì le braccia a sua madre, che gli passò accanto e strinse inveve Akane. Ranma rimase un po’ perplesso ma felice di vedere che le due donne per lui più importanti andavano ancora così d’accordo.</p><p>Ranma e Akane avevano optato per una semplice cerimonia e voti nello stile occidentale. Tuttavia, avevano apportato alcune lievi modifiche alla cerimonia tradizionale. Akane scelse di non farsi accompagnare da suo padre all’altare, fu eliminato il termine ‘obbedire’ dai voti di Akane e fu saltata completamente la parte delle obiezioni, non volendo tentare l’universo a far piovere il caos in quel giorno. Dopo la cerimonia, la famiglia si godette una piccola festa. I padri sedevano ciascuno a un’estremità del tavolo, bevendo abbondanti quantità del loro sake preferito e dandosi a scoppi emotivi a caso. Gli altri adulti, tranne Kasumi, bevevano champagne. Kasumi e i bambini brindavano con sidro di mele frizzante.</p><p>Ranma e Akane iniziarono a informare tutti sugli eventi degli ultimi tre mesi. Dopo essersi dichiarati, Ranma e Akane avevano passato del tempo a conoscersi di nuovo.</p><p>Flash Back</p><p>Ranma apprese che Akane aveva tenuto il passo con le arti marziali ma aveva smesso di distruggere mattoni. Lei gli spiegò che, invece di aiutare il suo temperamento, rompere i mattoni sembrava peggiorare le cose. Invece aveva iniziato a fare yoga, che l’aveva aiutata a trovare un equilibrio emotivo e le dava più forza muscolare e flessibilità. Ranma rimase colpito nel vedere che funzionava, i suoi kata erano più fluidi di quanto li ricordasse e non gli urlò mai contro. Anche se probabilmente fu di aiuto il fatto che lui controllasse meglio la sua bocca ed evitasse di dire cose offensive. Ranma fu felice di scoprire che Akane aveva imparato a cucinare. Certo, di tanto in tanto bruciava qualcosa e aveva la capacità di cuocere troppo e troppo poco un piatto allo stesso tempo quando era di fretta, ma Ranma non aveva subito alcuna intossicazione alimentare da quando avevano ricominciato a frequentarsi. Ranma non fu così felice nel sapere che Akane aveva frequentato per poco uno chef che l’aveva finalmente aiutata a imparare alcune basi.</p><p>Akane apprese che a Ranma piaceva ancora dormire fino a tardi, ma rimase sorpresa dal fatto che ora mangiasse quantità normali di cibo. Il suo metabolismo alla fine aveva rallentato e non voleva finire come suo padre. Ranma praticava ancora le arti marziali ogni volta che gli era possibile e amava trasformare un allenamento anche attività banali come fare il bucato. Akane rimase stupita di scoprire che lui era drogato di reality show, in particolare da quelli competitivi come The Amazing Race. Evitava spettacoli come The Real Housewives come la peste.</p><p>Dopo aver trascorso una settimana insieme in ogni momento possibile, Akane suggerì a Ranma di lasciare l’hotel per andare a stare con lei. Trovarono la convivenza piuttosto facile, avendone avuto pratica quando erano adolescenti. Svilupparono rapidamente una routine quotidiane: fare jogging insieme al mattino, seguito da una sessione di lotta in un parco vicino. Tornavano a casa per la colazione e Akane andava a lavorare. Ranma la ritrovava a pranzo nei giorni in cui lei non aveva qualche riunione. La maggior parte delle cene si svolgeva a casa, seguita da momenti ordinari come stare abbracciati a guardare un film, raccontarsi storie del tempo trascorso mentre erano divisi o rievocare le loro avventure del liceo.</p><p>Una delle serate portò al primo test dell’umore di Akane. Avevano appena finito di parlare della volta in cui Ranma e Shan Pu avevano cercato di ottenere il sapone impermeabile da Ryoga, quando Akane disse: “Non ho mai capito perché avesse quel sapone, tanto per cominciare”. Ranma le disse nervosamente che Ryoga era stato colpito da una maledizione di Jusenkyo ed era in realtà P-chan. Akane rimase completamente immobile e in silenzio mentre Ranma spiegava il suo ruolo nella maledizione, il suo voto da guerriero di non rivelarla mai e la sua frustrazione quando Akane aveva adottato Ryoga come animale domestico. Le disse che Ryoga si era sposato con Akari e aiutava con la fattoria quando non si perdeva. I due si erano incontrati mentre Ranma era a Shanghai per lavoro e Ryoga ancora una volta stava cercando di trovare la strada di casa. Ranma lo aveva accompagnato all’aeroporto e si era assicurato che salisse su un aereo per il Giappone.</p><p>Ranma si scusò per non averle detto la verità quando erano più giovani e disse che non voleva più alcun segreto tra di loro. Si allarmò un po’ quando Akane si alzò semplicemente dal divano dirigendosi in camera da letto, ma era contento che non fosse precipitata fuori dall’appartamento. Era rimasta lì per un’ora, senza fare rumore prima che lui decidesse di darle un’occhiata. Quando aprì la porta, la trovò in una posizione di yoga, con gli avambracci sul pavimento che sostenevano tutto il suo peso, il corpo piegato all’indietro e i piedi che le toccavano la testa, il respiro era regolare e l’apparenza piuttosto calma.</p><p>Akane aveva provato diverse emozioni quando aveva appreso delle origini di P-chan, ma erano passati otto anni da quando aveva visto Ryoga, la sensazione di inganno aveva bruciato molto meno. L’onestà di Ranma le fece superare la rabbia piuttosto rapidamente. Trascorse il resto del tempo a prendersi mentalmente a calci per essere stata così cieca.</p><p>Dopo aver finito con il suo yoga, Akane disse a Ranma che aveva capito e, anche se era turbata da quanto lui le aveva tenuto nascosto, era felice che fosse stato sincero con lei. Ranma rimase piacevolmente sorpreso quando lei lo attirò in un profondo bacio, continuando a dargli una dimostrazione molto intima della sua crescente flessibilità.</p><p>Un mese dopo aver iniziato a frequentarsi, Ranma e Akane si trovavano fuori per la loro corsetta mattutina. Chiunque li avesse conosciuti al liceo avrebbe immediatamente identificato i due. Ranma con addosso una canotta rossa in stile cinese e pantaloni neri coulisse, il tipo di abbigliamento che preferiva per l’esercizio e il relax, Akane con un gi giallo.</p><p>All’improvviso, Akane si ritrovò premuta contro il petto di Ranma, le sue braccia avvolte intorno a lei. Le strofinò il naso contro la nuca e le sussurrò all’orecchio: “Non voglio più aspettare. Sposami, Akane. Non per un accordo tra i nostri padri, ma perché vuoi passare il resto della tua vita con me”</p><p>La fece voltare per potersi guardare in faccia, lei lo guardò negli occhi e il suo cuore si gonfiò vedendo l’amore che scorreva attraverso i suoi occhi blu da bambino. Ranma le posò una mano sulla guancia e disegnò piccoli cerchi con il pollice. Sorridendo, lei appoggiò il viso sul suo palmo, sollevò una mano sul suo polso, lo afferrò saldamente, girò e lo lanciò oltre la propria spalla.</p><p>Con un ‘oof’ lui atterrò sulla schiena e improvvisamente trovò la graziosa artista marziale a cavalcioni sul suo petto. Ridendo, lei disse, “Hai lasciato il fianco scoperto”. Akane diede poi a Ranma un bacio che gli fece arricciare le dita dei piedi. Si separò, lo guardò negli occhi e disse: “Sì”.</p><p>La sera seguente, Ranma portò fuori Akane per una cena romantica e le regalò un diamante con taglio princess incastonato su un anello di platino.</p><p>Fine Flash Back</p><p>Il matrimonio e il ricevimento si svolsero esattamente come previsto. Tenendo i loro padri ubriachi impedì loro di fare domande agli sposi che avrebbero portato a discussioni.</p><p>Dopo la proposta, Ranma e Akane avevano iniziato a discutere insieme del loro futuro.  Sapevano che i loro padri avrebbero voluto che tornassero a casa Tendo e riaprissero il dojo. Avevano subito deciso che traslocare a casa sarebbe stato un disastro, almeno per il momento. Akane aveva sentimenti contrastanti riguardo all’apertura del dojo da parte di Ranma e lasciò la decisione a lui. Akane aveva una puntualizzazione per lui se avesse deciso di continuare a lavorare come guardia del corpo: sperava che viaggiasse di meno, e fu una condizione che Ranma fu più che felice di accettare.</p><p>In seguito alla proposta, Ranma era partito per un breve viaggio per lasciare il suo appartamento di Los Angeles che aveva mantenuto come base nel corso degli anni. Dopo essere cresciuto per strada e aver trasportato tutto ciò che possedeva sulle spalle, Ranma era abituato a vivere in modo frugare e con poche cose, quindi confezionare, vendere o donare tutto ciò che aveva era stata una faccenda piuttosto rapida. Mentre era lì, aveva recuperato alcuni vecchi contatti per discutere dell’apertura della sua agenzia a Tokyo. Quando era tornato dicendo ad Akane del suo piano, lei aveva approvato con tutto il cuore e avevano accettato di parlare con i loro padri dopo il matrimonio.</p><p>Alla fine della cena, sistemarono i padri sul retro dell’auto che avevano richiesto e li stava aspettando. Diedero una mancia extra al conducente per assicurarsi che gli uomini entrassero in casa sani e salvi. Kasumi e Tofu se n’erano andati in precedenza con i loro figli. Ranma e Akane parlarono ancora un po’ con Nabiki, facendo programmi per il pranzo del giorno successivo, poi tornarono a casa mano nella mano.</p><p>Il momento preferito della giornata di Ranma era la sera, quando i due si preparavano per andare a letto, e non per ovvie ragioni. Amava mettersi a letto, con la trapunta addosso mentre guardava Akane compiere il suo rituale serale. La vista del suo viso pulito dava sempre a Ranma dei flashback di un’Akane di sedici anni e non mancava mai di farlo sorridere.</p><p>Mentre osservava sua moglie addormentarsi, tra le sue braccia, una nuova sensazione travolse Ranma: un senso di appagamento.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>